Alien Pedan
is an Alien from Ultra Seven who came to Earth with the vanguard King Joe. Subtitle: Stats & Traits Statistics *Height: 6 feet *Weight: 180 lbs Powers/Weapons *Possession: Alien Pedan can possess humans from very long distances. *King Joe: Using a saucer for escape purposes Alien Pedan can use King Joe to their will. *Station: Reionyx Hunters have a huge space station equipped with a tractor beam and cloaking shields. *Blasters: Reionyx Hunters are equipped with powerful blaster rifles. *Teleportation: Reionyx Hunters can teleport at will. *Ship: Reionyx Hunters are armed with an army of spaceships that can fire energy rays. History Ultraseven After the destruction of an oil tanker, stalking a woman high in military command, and assassinate a Self Defense Force member at an airport, the Ultra Garrison had to protect that same woman from assassination from a mercenary. As a submarine was patrolling Tokyo Bay four strange ships came after them. The submarine alerted an SOS and the Ultra Garrison came, but the mysterious ships each blasted a bolt of lightning, destroying the submarine and all who were aboard. As the Ultra Garrison went onto the harbor they noticed that the strange woman was running awat from a strange man who took a medallion around her neck with a fishing hook and jumped into the water. The man explained himself saying he was trying to assasinate her because she was really one of many Alien Pedan agents and that he himself was an undercover agent. The agent showed the Ultra Garrison members an orb in the medallion saying it is used to summon a robot named King Joe, which Ultraseven heard is made of the extremely tough Pedantic Armor. However, even without the summoning device King Joe in the form of four ships headed out to attack a United Nations embassy. Even with the hidden gun turrets beneath the embassy nothing damaged King Joe or even caught his attention. Before King Joe could touch the embasst Ultra Seven arrived to do battle with him. However, King Joe proved to be far more powerful than anticipated for nothing Ultraseven could do could so much as phase him. Between King Joe's electric shield blocking the Emelium Ray to the Pedantic Armor easily withstanding his punches and Eye Slugger it was only a matter of time before Ultraseven found himself pinned to the ground and about to receive a crippiling palm slam. King Joe executed three of these and proceeded to attacking the embassy when Ultraseven seemed unconscious. However, the hero lungged forward and knocked King Joe down. After King Joe was incapable of getting back up he turned into four ships again and fled with Ultraseven following him. A scientist came out of the embassy saying that he found a chemical that is highly reactive with Pedantic Armor and is the reason Pedan Seijin was after him. The Ultra Garrison went on reconissance until they found the woman from before. Dan met with the alien telling him to give up for King Joe was out of his league, but the hero refused. Later that day the Ultra garrison disguised what to do next until the Alien Pedan agent came to their base to tell them she was nothing more than a puppet for the Alien Pedan and that they were heading for Earth with an invasion fleet. The woman lost consciousness and was taken to a sick room as the fleet was heading for Earth. At the same time King Joe was found in Tokyo Bay wrecking the local oil tankers. The Ultra Garrison came to the scene, but after nothing seemed to phase him Dan turned into Ultraseven once again. Even though Ultraseven was out maneuvering his enemy King Joe proved with his strength that he was still a force to reckon. However, once the Ultra Garrison loaded the special chemical into a missile launcher it was fired at King Joe, destroying him. The Alien Pedan saucer controlling him from the inside tried to escape, but was destroyed by Ultraseven's Wide Shot. Without their leader or King Joe to lead them the Alien Pedan retreated to their homeworld. Ultra Galaxy The Pedan construct a'' King Joe Black'' to terminate Kate and Rei, as well as thier monsters Zetton and Gomora. However the robot is eventually destroyed by EX Gomora. Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey In this series, the Pedan's put King Joe Black into mass production. Creating an army of them, aswell as one King Joe Scarlet. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Seijin